The OTHER Vanishing Cupboard
by Acexx
Summary: Remus has a new neighbour, something about her rubs Sirius the wrong way...and where on Earth are his cups? Based on a Tumblr Prompt


The OTHER Vanishing Cupboard...

James and Sirius are shoving each other good-naturedly as they walk up the stairs to Remus' new flat in Muggle London. They've yet to come here yet having been exceedingly busy these past few months. Peter's been here a few times though. Those two seem to have gotten close of late, though if you ask Sirius, he'd say Peter has been looking at Remus funny...

The two finally reach the right floor and head to Remus' apartment only to find him chatting with a gorgeous girl with black hair, grey eyes, and high cheekbones. James mutters under his breath about 'could he be anymore damned obvious?' but Sirius has no idea what that's about, only that Remus jumps back guiltily when he sees them.

"Oh these are your Mates then?" The girl asks, Remus nods, swallowing harshly, "You would be James?" she asks James who nods, "And you _must_ be Sirius, yes?" Sirius frowns at the time but nods, "Well, you boys have fun, don't do anything too...rash now will you Remy?" Sirius looks to James.

'Remy?' He mouths in question, James shrugs, just as confused.

"Of course Jess, I'll see you later."

"Promises, promises." She heads into a nearby door, looking Sirius over one more time before smirking and winking at Remus.

"So...who's your friend?" Sirius asks Remus who has his face in his hand.

"That's Jess, My neighbour..." They stand in silence for a solid minute before Peter turns up and looks about in confusion.

"What's going on?" He asks hesitantly, Remus sighs.

"We just met Remus' neighbour!" Sirius tells him with false cheer, Peter chuckles.

"Jess haranguing you again?" Remus sighs again.

"Let's go inside."

The four of them head inside, James breaking the tension by pulling out a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Mate, where are you cups?" Peter calls from the kitchen, Remus groans.

"Fucking Narnia I'd say."

"Since when do you not know where your cups are?" Sirius asks him.

"Since my neighbour got bored and reorganised my kitchen," Remus replies, voice filled with exasperation.

"I honestly cannot find them anywhere," Pete says, walking back into the small living room. Remus looks resigned as he walks out the door and knocks on the next one.

"Back so soon Remy?" They hear the melodic voice ask.

"Jess, hey, just wondering where my cups ended up?"

"In your cupboard."

"Which cupboard?" They hear footsteps before the two walk back into the apartment.

"You know, this wouldn't be a problem if you hadn't refused to unpack yourself," She points out, he rolls his eyes, "And may I point out that while sorting out your kitchen I noticed a distinct lack of food."

"Jeeeeesssss," Remus whines pathetically, she rolls her eyes and opens a cupboard on a wall perpendicular to the fridge, Remus still rather suddenly.

"How odd...I could have sworn I –"

"Well too bad about that how interesting best be off then don't want to take too much of your time thanks for the help I'll see you soon we'll have tea mmkay byyyeeee," Remus says, guiding her out and shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Um, what just happened?" James asks.

"That damned cupboard."

"What about it?" Sirius questions, Remus sighs rubbing a hand over his face.

"It's a vanishing cupboard! I was storing it there for Albus, he needs it for some Order related thing," Remus explains, everyone looks at the cupboard almost mystified.

"So...drink out of the bottles?" Sirius suggests, the others all agree.

A few hours later, Remus and Sirius are sitting very close and looking deep within each other's eyes, leaning in slightly when suddenly, The sound of vomiting comes from the bathroom. Remus and Sirius pull back, Sirius looking irritated, Remus bashful.

Sirius decides it's time he get James home, he'd drunk half of everything they had and was currently talking to Peter about Peter and telling him not to tell Peter how he used to be jealous of Peter's ability to talk to just anyone and hold a conversation and never offend the other person. Peter shakes his head in fondness and decides to help Sirius with James.

After they leave James with Lily, the two head towards the gate of Godric's Hollow.

"Hey Sirius...I um..." Sirius looks at him questioningly, "Is something happening between you and Remus?" Sirius clears his throat, flushing slightly.

"Um no, no, of course not. Why?"

"I just...I have a bad...I mean..."

"What is it Pete?" Peter bites at his lip, looking increasingly uncomfortable

"All the times he disappears and he's been so weird lately and moving around all the time..."

"Where are you going with this Pete?" Peter sighs.

"You know where I'm going. I...I think it's occurred to you too. I mean James...he wouldn't understand, you know he wouldn't. And Lily is so protective of him...I've been spending so much time with him trying to keep an eye on him...I think he's the spy." Sirius frowns.

"Peter this is Moony we are talking about!" Peter sighs, nodding and looking at the ground. He shuffles for a moment before he looks back up.

"Just think about it, Yeah?" Peter claps Sirius on the back, "Goodnight." Peter leaves Sirius by the gate. He looks at a pregnant Lily who is herding a drunken deer in the Lounge room. Sirius frowns. He can't risk the three of them. Not even for Remus. If there's even a chance...no, he can't risk it.

Sirius walks back into the house to help Lily with the drunken stag, promising himself he'd watch Remus closely. Not because he doesn't trust him but just in case.

Just in case.

' _Besides, that Jess warrants keeping an eye on as well,'_ Sirius thinks to himself.


End file.
